Surpresa Malfeita
by nelluca
Summary: Este é meu primeiro One-Shot. Jasper está cansado de ser o estraga prazeres, resolve cometer uma loucura e mentir para seus pais só pra não atrapalhar a comemoração do aniversário de Alice. AVISO - Contém Palmadas não sexuais, NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA.


**A/N: Este foi o tema que venceu por apenas um voto, O título foi escolhido por Didi e ur cabrito, a quem agradeço de coração a participação, assim como todos que votaram, o segundo lugar ficou com a Birra de Renesmee e será meu próximo One-Shot, aguarde, enquanto isso aproveite essa fic que conta mais uma aventura de Jasper na sua adaptação.**

**"Surpresa Malfeita"**

**POV Jasper**

"Pai eu já disse, estou bem, se eu morder outro animal eu vou acabar vampirizando, porque não vou conseguir beber se quer o suficiente pra matá-lo."

Meu pai insistiu mais uma vez, atentando para a cor dos meus olhos.

"Espero que esteja falando a verdade, porque seus olhos não estão tão claros assim, e nós vamos ter que enfrentar muitas pessoas."

Não que eu não quisesse caçar mais, Deus como eu queria, mas eu precisava me sacrificar por um bem maior, o meu lindo Bem maior.

"Pai, eu posso lidar com isso, não vou estragar o aniversário de Alice por causa disso, confie em mim, estou perfeitamente bem."

Minha mãe se aproximou enrolando o dedo nos meus cabelos, fazendo cachinhos, seu rosto trazia uma expressão preocupada, eu lancei a ela ondas de tranquilidade enquanto ela sugeria.

"Anjo, nós podemos comemorar o aniversário dela amanhã, você caça um pouco mais no crepúsculo de hoje e partimos antes do sol nascer, que acha?"

"_Seria mesmo uma boa idéia, se eu não estivesse arruinando tudo que Alice planejara, é logico que se eu dissesse a ela, ela compreenderia, eu poderia até considerar isso, se fosse uma simples comemoração, mas não desta vez."_

Ela se juntou ao meu pai e subiram as escadas, o intrometido do meu irmãozinho ouviu meus pensamentos e me puxou pelo braço com urgência, para o canto debaixo das escadas, longe dos olhos curiosos de minha irmã mais velha Rosalie.

"Cara, você tem que dizer a ele, se o papai te pega mentindo, eu não quero ser você."

Edward estava a par de tudo é claro, até estava me ajudando a distrair Alice. Ele disse a ela que não sabia o que vestir e permitiu que ela estivesse revirando seu armário, e se concentrando apenas em como ele ficaria em cada combinação de roupa, que ela mesma comprara diga-se de passagem.

"Edward, é o primeiro aniversário que o pai e mãe resolveram comemorar com uma viagem, ela vem esperando por isso a décadas, eles prometeram a ela, eu disse que seria capaz e sou."

Ele deu uma olhada pra Verificar se Rose ainda estava bisbilhotando, ela mostrou a língua pra ele e saiu orgulhosa, como se não estivesse se sentindo desprezada, ele se voltou olhando fixamente pra mim.

"Eu sei que é, mas pelo ao menos aceita a proposta da mamãe e vá caçar no crepúsculo."

"Amanhã não é aniversário dela, e ela está toda empolgada porque já viu o presente que vai pedir, ela disse que temos que partir no vôo combinado, ou não encontraremos vaga no hotel perto da loja, ela terá que insistir ao papai pra irmos até lá, em consequência disso, não chegaremos a tempo e ele será comprado por outra pessoa. Ela já tem tudo programado, digo e repito: Não. Vou. Arruinar. Isso. Para. Ela."

"Sou seu irmão e tenho que dizer: Você. É. Um. Idiota."

Ele disse me imitando separando cada palavra do mesmo modo, e continuou com sua tentativa de conscientização.

"Você devia ter caçado o suficiente pelo menos. Como você diz ao papai que não aguenta mais uma gota de sangue, depois de sugar um bichinho pequeno daqueles? Você podia ter pedido alguém pra buscar o presente dela."

Eu dei uma risadinha sarcástica e expliquei irritado.

"Você e Rose não estavam aqui, nossos pais estavam caçando, eu não iria confiar uma missão importante dessas ao Emmett, era bem capaz dele tirar o colar e por um sapo na caixa."

E falando no palhaço...

"Ainda não entendo como papai e mamãe não notaram sua ausência, eles nunca te deixam caçar sozinho."

A voz do meu irmão mais velho sussurrou do degrau acima de nossas cabeças.

"Eu prometi que estaria ao alcance dos seus ouvidos e que gritaria se sentisse cheiro de sangue humano."

"Mais uma mentira..."

Edward murmurou batendo a mão na testa, Emmett saltou como um gato e em um pulo estava a nossa frente.

"Tenho que admitir, você é corajoso!"

Ele sussurrou colocando a mão direita no meu ombro.

"E a propósito, eu não colocaria um sapo na caixa do colar, todo mundo sabe que seria muito gordo para ela, eu provavelmente colocaria uma cobra."

Eu fiz uma careta de desaprovação e Edward uma cara de divertimento, Emmett era seu ídolo em se tratando de travessuras.

"As vampiras não podem ser mortas por picadas de cobra, mas isso não significa que não pensem que são asquerosas."

Emmett refletiu fazendo careta de nojo e batendo um hi-five na mão do seu fã.

Eu raspei a garganta levando Edward a recuperar a compostura e continuei me explicando.

"Que outra oportunidade eu teria pra buscá-lo sem que Alice desconfiasse e procurasse no meu futuro? Eu disse a ela que iria caçar com nossos pais, só assim ela ficaria tranquila e não iria bisbilhotar com suas visões, afinal nada de errado acontece debaixo do olhar atento do Dr. e Sra Cullen."

Emmett perdera o olhar brincalhão e finalmente se rendera a seriedade da situação.

"Por falar nisso, obrigado Emmett por mantê-la ocupada adivinhando resultados das corridas de cavalo."

Eu me lembrei de agradecer a ele.

"Sem problemas meu irmão, só não espalha, ou o papai vai acabar descobrindo sobre as apostas."

Pelo visto, aquela informação era novidade para o senhor 'eu sei de tudo' pois o grande leitor de mentes fez a maior cara de surpresa, pra armação do nosso irmãozão encrenqueiro.

"Vocês dois estão mesmo loucos por uma surra, se perguntarem eu não ouvi nada, eu não falei nada, eu não sei de nada, minha bunda ainda está doendo por ler pensamentos sem permissão."

Naquela mesma semana meu pai tinha dado umas palmadas no meu irmão caçula por bisbilhotar os pensamentos das meninas.

Ele só pode ouvir aquilo em que se concentra, meu pai já o proibiu de se concentrar nos pensamentos da família a menos que necessário ou dirigidos a ele mesmo.

Na escola ele era livre pra ouvir quem quisesse, por medidas de segurança, sempre estávamos à margem de suspeitas, mas em casa, essa era uma falta grave, era como pra qualquer um de nós, 'ouvir atrás das portas', não que precisássemos colar ouvidos em portas, mas nossos pais sempre falavam em tom baixo e trancados em algum lugar quando queriam privacidade.

Sempre morávamos em enormes casas que proporcionavam esse conforto, é justamente por vampiros ouvirem muito bem, que isso tornava possível que ouvissem até mesmo os sussurros um do outro, mas nós, volta e meia sintonizávamos nossos ouvidos nos corredores, principalmente quando o assunto era um de nós, desnecessário é dizer que todos já ficamos de castigo por isso e até já apanhamos, com exceção de Alice, que não precisa ouvir nada, é claro.

E falando na criatura mais linda e esperta do mundo...

"Reunião de garotos? O que está acontecendo no clube do Bolinha?"

Ela disse do topo da escada, Rosalie ao seu lado e nossos pais nas costas delas.

"**Nada Luluzinha!"**

Gritamos juntos. Graças ao hábito de Emmett de ler gibis, todos sabíamos o que ela queria dizer com 'clube do Bolinha', era o personagem predileto dele.

"Os três cochichando debaixo da escada? Não pode ser nada bom."

Disse Rose num tom amargo, provavelmente com inveja por termos deixado-a de fora e aceitarmos Emmett na conversa.

"R**o**se."

Meu pai advertiu.

"Não podemos deixar de concordar com ela..."

Minha mãe a defendeu sorrindo.

"Sempre que esses três se reúnem debaixo dessa escada, eu tremo só de pensar no que estão tramando, você se lembra bem da última."

"Não quero nem lembrar"

Meu pai fez uma careta, ela se referia à vês em que nós três escondemos uma porção de baratas no closed das meninas, pouco antes eles nos viram reunidos nesse mesmo local.

A casa tinha um armário debaixo da escadaria principal, e o espaço em frente a porta dele, ficava na elegante curva que ligava ao hall de entrada à sala do piano.

Somente quem estava na sala do piano podia ver nitidamente quem estava ali no nosso cantinho.

Não era de propósito que nos reuníamos naquele local, mas sempre que precisávamos dizer algo e nos trancávamos em algum lugar, meus pais ficavam sondando agente.

Muitas vezes ninguém se quer percebia que estávamos cochichando debaixo da escada, na maioria das vezes tínhamos tempo de disfarçar, Edward corria para o piano enquanto Emmett entrava no armário e eu fingia estar apenas passando por ali, eu já tinha até um livro sempre preso num compartimento secreto pra fingir estar lendo, e não falando com alguém.

Sentiremos tanta falta dessa casa quando nos mudarmos daqui, ou pelo menos da escadaria.

"Meninos! As malas já estão prontas? Estamos partindo em 2 minutos."

"**Sim senhor!"**

Meu pai fez outra careta cética, ele não gostava muito de ouvir, _sim senhor,_ assim tão prontamente, isso sempre sinalizava que algum de nós estava encrencado ou escondendo alguma coisa.

Era difícil disfarçar, mas o medo da disciplina sempre aumentava o respeito, era difícil responder, _sim papai_, quando sentíamos o traseiro em apuros e ele usava aquele tom de voz.

Minha Alice e minha irmã, desciam as escadas estranhamente com apenas uma mala cada uma, isso era bom demais pra ser verdade, minha mãe e meu pai como sempre já estavam prontos a horas, meus irmãos e eu corremos escada acima pra pegar as nossas coisas antes que meu pai começasse a contagem regressiva.

Sentimos os olhos dele nas nossas costas. Assim que chegamos ao topo das escadas e dobramos o corredor longe o seu olhar, sinalizamos ao meu irmão mais novo pra saber o que ele havia pensado, Edward sussurrou o mais baixo possível.

"Ele está se perguntando por que estamos tão comportados em plena empolgação de uma viagem."

"_**EDWARD CULLEN!"**_

Pelo visto, o possível de Edward não foi o suficiente, para os atentos e desconfiados ouvidos do meu pai.

"Eu sinto muito papai, foi sem querer."

"Vamos logo ou ele vai acabar subindo aqui."

Eu aprecei os dois não querendo mais confusão.

**Dois minutos depois… **

"_**10... 9... 8... 7..."**_

Meu pai começou a contagem da garagem quando já estávamos no segundo piso passando pela cozinha.

Eu disse que era bom demais pra ser verdade, Rose e Alice só tinham uma mala nas mãos antes, porque todas as outras já estavam no carro.

"Não é justo, é meu aniversário, eu supostamente deveria ter todas as minhas vontades satisfeitas."

Alice estava fazendo bico com braços cruzados quando chegamos à garagem.

"E você supostamente não devia ganhar uma palmada bem no dia do seu aniversário, então eu sugiro que você escolha três malas e retire do carro agora mesmo, mocinha."

Meu pai a repreendia na porta do seu carro, minha mãe já estava atrás do volante do dela, com o porta malas aberto e entupido de bagagem, enquanto isso, Rose deixava duas malas no balcão da garagem com uma cara de poucos amigos.

"Não é justo mamãe, por que a Rose só tem que deixar duas?"

"Porque ela trouxe apenas cinco, meu bem, acredito que três malas pra cada uma é mais que o suficiente, agora obedeça o papai minha bonequinha."

Minha mãe disse carinhosamente, mas visivelmente ficando impaciente.

"Mas uma das onze malas pertence a nós duas, é a de maquiaaagem..."

Ela disse quase chorando, enquanto Edward e eu sentávamos no banco de trás do carro meu pai, Emmett não perdera tempo e correra para o banco da frente antes de nós, meu pai estava em pé esperando ela obedecer pra entrar no carro."

Ela tirou apenas duas malas do carro e olhou para ele.

"Alice, Alice...não me faça ir até ai!"

Ele disse em tom brando, mas de aviso.

"Mas a outra não é miiinha!"

Ela disse num choramingo estridente e bateu o pé direito no chão.

Meu pai respirou fundo batendo a porta do carro e pisou na direção dela.

Dois passos foram o suficiente para que ela agarrasse outra mala e corresse para o balcão.

Ele já estava sentado atrás do volante, quando a escutamos chorar, enquanto fechava o porta malas com uma mão e esfregava os olhos com a outra, soluçando copiosamente.

Vimos pelo espelho a feição do meu pai mudar de raiva pra piedade num passe de mágica, ele desceu do carro e a abraçou.

Ela escondeu o rosto no seu peito enquanto ele afagava os seus cabelos.

"Não chooora minha bonequinha... o papai vai te dar tantos presentes que você nem vai lembrar das roupas que estão ficando, eu prometo a você, eu mesmo jogo minha mala fora se for preciso para trazê-los. Agora vamos comemorar seu aniversário, vamos?"

Ele disse segurando seu queixo e limpando suas lágrimas com um sorriso tentando animá-la.

"Não é meu aniversário, ninguém sabe quando é meu aniversário..."

Ela disse chorando mais ainda enterrando o rosto no peito dele novamente.

"A quanto tempo você é Mary Alice Cullen?"

Ele perguntou enquanto ela molhava sua camisa.

"Hoje fazem 35 anos."

Ela disse com uma vozinha que mais parecia um gatinho miando.

"Então hoje, pra mim, não apenas é o seu aniversário, é também um dos 6 dias mais importantes da minha existência meu amor, e é digno de comemoração."

Com isso ele conseguiu finalmente um sorriso dos seus lábios, um frágil, mas ainda assim um sorriso, beijou sua testa e a guiou até o banco de trás do carro da minha mãe.

Rose rolou os olhos com ciúmes, minha mãe se inclinou para beijar a testa da Alice e deu partida no carro.

Meu pai entrou no carro sob o olhar jugador nos olhos dos meus irmãos.

"Não é atoa que ela é mimada!"

Emmett não perdeu a oportunidade, Edward já ia embarcando na dele quando meu pai interrompeu.

"Nem mais uma palavra sobre isso, sabem que esse assunto de aniversário é delicado pra ela!"

Mas meu irmãozinho pareceu não ligar muito.

"Éeee... mas pelo que eu vi, ela não tava dando birra pela data não."

Eu o acertei com o cotovelo nas costelas.

"Ele quis dizer que ela fica sensível no dia de hoje."

Eu defendi.

"Sei, mas iss-"

"**Edward! **Qual foi a parte de:_**Nem. Mais. Uma. Palavra. Sobre. Isso.**_ que você não entendeu? Eu posso descer do carro e explicar melhor se você preferir."

Ele ficou mudo, nem se quer respondeu sim senhor.

Meu pai se deu por satisfeito com o silêncio e ligou o carro pra alcançar minha minha mãe.

A viagem que prometia ser caótica, foi na verdade bem tranquila, Emmett soltou uma piada ainda no primeiro quilômetro pra quebrar o gelo, e antes mesmo de chegarmos ao aeroporto já estávamos todos sorrindo e conversando assuntos masculinos, descemos do carro discutindo baseball e vimos as garotas todas bem humoradas falando de cabelos.

No mesmo clima cordial seguiram o vôo e os passeios.

Tivemos uma pequena discussãozinha no hotel, quando eu quis ficar com Alice e Emmett com Rose, Edward queria aproveitar pra ficar sozinho, mas meu pai pediu três quartos ao em vez de quatro, no mesmo momento soubemos o que significava, um pra eles, um para os meninos e um para as meninas.

Ele não gostava de chamar a atenção pra nós quando não estávamos na nossa cidade, já era complicado o suficiente explicar pra população local, que seus filhos eram casados entre si.

"Um de casal, um com três camas de solteiro e outro com duas, por favor."

Eu pensei em trocar de lugar com Rose no meio da noite, Emmett deve ter pensado o mesmo, pois Edward alternou o olhar entre nós com o rosto apavorado e gritou.

"Ô paaaiê!"

"Nem pensem nisso!"

Meu pai disse numa vos baixa e perigosa.

"E você... já é a segunda vez hoje, não vou falar outra vez."

Edward baixou a cabeça, por ter sua atenção na frente de todos, quando um pai diz ao filho que não vai 'falar' outra vez significa que só resta uma coisa a fazer.

"Vai mais bebê chorão, você nem precisa de um quarto e fica aí reclamando."

"Emmett!"

Meu pai cortou a provocação.

E assim o nosso único contratempo teve fim, meu pai pediu que o quarto dele ficasse em frente aos nossos e dado ao fato de que ele não dorme, não preciso dizer que foi uma noite no mínimo longa.

No outro dia eu entrei no banheiro, e pra meu azar, meus olhos no espelho estavam quase pretos, se eu não pensasse em algo rápido, meu pai ia me pegar na mentira, estávamos no meio da cidade, onde eu iria achar um animal? E mais importante, como eu iria resistir aos humanos?

Era a primeira viagem de família desse tipo que fazíamos desde Alice e eu fomos adotados, as outras eram sempre viagens de caça.

Mas isso não era desculpa pra atacar ninguém, por que era também o meu primeiro ano no colégio, e meus pais me levaram pra caçar antes de vir, não só isso, mas também me deram a chance de caçar mais antes de partir.

Eu pus óculos escuros com a desculpa de não mostrar alterações na pupila, normalmente até a minha mãe pode alterar a cor dos olhos diante de algum sangue mais doce, não pretos, mas pode escurecer um pouco.

"_Sendo eu o mais recente vegetariano uso isso como desculpa e é só torcer pra ninguém se machucar perto de mim ou mesmo acelerar o batimento cardíaco, fazendo seu sangue quente correr mais rápido e exalar aquele cheiro enebriante, que faz minha língua chegar a sentir o gosto delicioso e puro de vida se espalhando nela e escorrendo pela gargan-"_

"Jazz, Jasper!"

Meu irmãozinho caçula e incherido, me arrancou na marra do meu devaneio.

"Caramba cara! você não está nada bem, porque não pede ao papai pra ficarmos aqui? Assuma que mentiu antes que aconteça uma tragédia."

Eu balancei a cabeça com o conselho.

"A sim, ótima idéia Edward, eu destruo o aniversário da Lice e ainda ganho uma surra quando chegar em casa, obrigada mas acho que eu passo."

"Você é quem sabe, mas se isso der errado, você não só vai destruir o aniversário da Lice e levar uma surra em casa, como vai matar alguém e decepcionar o papai."

Eu já estava irritado, com a falta de fé dele e de todos, ninguém acredita em mim, na escola eu fico sendo escoltado como uma criança frágil, Edward fica sintonizado o tempo todo no meu cérebro, e Alice nas minhas decisões, Emmett parece um guarda costas pronto pra me agarrar a qualquer momento, em casa meus pais fazem um gigantesco interrogatório toda vez que vou por o pé pra fora, se estou bem, onde vou, quem vai comigo, quando volto, sem contar o fato nunca me deixam me alimentar só, é como se eu estivesse sozinho na tarefa de confiar em mim.

"Eu concordo com Edward, já cometeu um erro, não precisa torná-lo maior ainda."

Emmett se juntou a ele, na porta do banheiro.

"Ah!... me deixe em paz vocês dois!"

Eu disse dando um empurrão no Edward, ele chegou a cair em cima do Emmett.

Ambos olharam pra mim com olhos arregalados, mais que isso, magoados, bem que eu queria me desculpar, mas meu temperamento já estava sendo um pouco afetado pela sede, e eu ainda estava cheio de razão.

As meninas bateram na porta cheias de rizinhos animados, Alice pulou no meu pescoço.

"Tá na hora, tá na hora!"

"Amor, você vê algum problema acontecendo comigo no passeio de hoje?"

Imediatamente ela arregalou os olhos pra ollhar.

"Não, nada meu amor."

Olhei para os meus irmãos todo cheio de mim.

"Viu só? Eu disse, agora vamos."

Rosalie agarrou o braço de Emmett, e Alice o meu.

"Lindos óculos meu bem, combina bem com seu visual."

Ela observou

"É, e lindos olhos também."

Edward resmungou passando entre os dois casais vestindo o casaco e saindo pra encontrar-se com nossos pais.

Ontem os passeios foram interessantes, O museu em South Kensington, O Big Ben, O museu de cera da Madame Tussauds, e outros lugares tão interessantes quanto, mas hoje, só lojas e mais lojas de roupas, sapatos, bolças e maquiagem, minha mãe e minhas irmãs estavam eufóricas, tanto quanto meu pai meus irmãos e eu estávamos entediados.

Depois de comprar quase toda a Londres, finalmente chegamos diante da vitrine tão esperada onde estava o manequim com um vestido nada convencional e caríssimo que Alice planejara pedir como presente oficial de aniversário.

"Olha só Rose! Eu não disse que era lindo, o nome é Mini-Crini."

"É mesmo lindo, diferente, mas lindo, você tem certeza que será um sucesso?"

Minha irmã tinha olhos tão brilhantes quanto os dela, minha mãe no entanto observava um pouco descontente, e meu pai tão cansado quanto nós, os meninos.

"Eu não sei Carlisle, parece... diferente demais pra mim."

O vestido tinha uma saia estranhamente rodada, normalmente saias rodadas costumavam ser longas e as mais curtas ajustadas ao corpo, essa não apenas era rodada, mais parecia armada, como vestido colonial só que faltando um pedaço, e merecia mesmo o nome de 'mini'.

"Filha você não acha esse vestido curto demais pra uma saia rodada?"

Meu pai juntou-se a minha mãe desaprovando a idéia.

"Papaaai, por favooor, é um original da Vivienne Westwood"

Ela implorou com olhos de cachorrinho abandonado, piorando a situação

"Vivienne Westwood? Não é aquela estilista punk? Não sei não Carlisle, não quero os nossos filhos parecendo parte de nenhum movimento maluco."

"Mas mãaae... eu garanto eles serão normais mais rápido do que vocês pensam, eu posso ver o futuro lembra? De agora pra frente saias rodadas e curtas ao mesmo tempo serão normais. Ah por favor, por favor, por favorsinho!"

Minha mãe olhou no rosto do meu pai ele deu de ombros devolvendo a bola pra ela.

"Oookey! Mas antes que se torne uma roupa vestível, eu não quero fora do armário."

Ela gritou empolgada.

"AAAAAAaaaa! Obrigada obrigada obrigada!"

Todo meu sofrimento valeu a pena ao vê-la tão feliz, mas a sede era minha única preocupação no momento, Emmett me rondava como uma sombra e Edward como um radar, meu pai no entanto estava convencido de que eu estava bem, nem mesmo os óculos lhe fizeram desconfiar, pois meus irmãos solidariamente usavam também.

As visões de Alice estavam certas, uma garota chegou querendo o vestido, assim que meu pai pagou, e eu não atacara ninguém.

Eu só precisava aguentar mais um pouco o ardor na minha garganta e tudo estaria terminado, meu pai já tinha informado a todos que estávamos de partida.

Tudo perfeito, até que um idiota tomou uma decisão que fez Alice gritar, mas foi uma decisão tão repentina que não houve muito o que fazer.

Passou uma garota tímida perto de nós e o idiota esbarrou nela fazendo com que ela derrubasse os pacotes que trazia, pra minha perdição ela se apaixonou pelo idiota e o sentimento foi recíproco, ele abaixou-se para ajudá-la, e o encontro dos olhares reuniu todo o sangue nas bochechas dela, e fez o coração dele disparar

Tudo que eu pude ver depois disso foi, o olhos do meu pai na minha frente com os meus óculos na mão, o rosto preocupado da minha mãe e os braços de Emmett envolta do meu peito prendendo os meus braços.

As meninas se encarregaram de levar a garota pra longe enquanto Edward ajudava o idiota com os pacotes na mesma intenção, meu irmão me soltou, minha mãe quis me abraçar, mas antes disso meu pai agarrou meu braço acima do cotovelo com um olhar gelado e me puxou pra fora da loja.

Eu já estava de volta a mim, meu estômago congelou, eu pensei que ia levar uns tapas ali mesmo, eu fiquei morrendo de vergonha, quando ele me soltou todo mundo em volta estava olhando.

"Você pode me explicar o que acaba de acontecer?"

Ele perguntou bravo com uma mão no quadril e sacudindo o óculos pra mim com a outra, meus olhos estavam baixos e me virei pra ver minha mãe explicando meu comportamento para o gerente da loja.

"_Desculpe o comportamento do meu filho, ele não entendeu bem, só queria defende-la, ele pensou que o rapaz tinha agredido a garota, foi tudo um mal entendido, esse menino tem mesmo essa mania de herói."_

"Olhe pra mim, quando eu estiver falando com você rapaz."

Meu pai exigiu.

Encontrei coragem pra obedecer, eu não sabia o que eu temia mais, se era permitir que ele visse a cor negra dos meus olhos, ou se era desobedecê-lo e ganhar uma palmada na bunda na frente de todos, ou quem sabe até mais de uma.

Todos os olhos já estavam sobre mim, pela postura paterna dele, e minha postura submissa, estava claro que eu era seu filho, e pela bagunça causada dentro da loja, os curiosos estavam apostando em uma punição.

"Pai, tá todo mundo olhando."

Eu disse entre os dentes totalmente constrangido.

"Não me importa pra onde os outros estão olhando, me importa pra onde você está, e eu sugiro que seja pra mim, ou então..."

Antes que ele concluísse a ameça, eu olhei pra ele implorando.

"Carlisle, pai, me desculpa, não vai acontecer de novo."

Eu prometi tentando conter sua ira.

"O que não vai acontecer de novo Jasper? Ou melhor, O que aconteceu? Ainda estou esperando uma explicação."

Ele disse gesticulando enquanto todos assistiam nosso discreto espetáculo.

"Não sei pai, o sangue dela se acumulou no rosto e o dele acelerou, acho que foi isso."

O olhar dele era cético e ele colocou as mãos nos quadris.

"Ah você acha? Pois eu tenho outra opinião."

Ele agarrou meu braço de novo e me arrastou para o banheiro masculino.

A cada passo que eu dava eu desejava sumir, tudo que eu podia ver eram os meus pés, mas eu não precisava olhar pra sentir as pessoas observando, umas com pena, outras curiosas, algumas confusas, e o que é pior, varias zombando da cena.

Entramos e meu pai verificou se realmente não tinha ninguém, eu fiquei ali parado com as mão nervosas esfregando uma na outra, eu podia imaginar porque ele queria privacidade, ele trancou a porta e me chamou, apontando pra o próprio sapato.

"**Aqui Jasper!"**

Arrastei um pé após o outro como se calçasse sapatos de concreto.

"Agora bem aqui perto de mim, onde eu também posso sentir, eu quero que me responda. Você está sentindo cheiro de sangue humano?"

Eu estava num beco sem saída, eu pensei que ele já ira me bater, mas na verdade ele me chamou pra perto pra que eu não pudesse mentir, se ele não sentia, como eu poderia estar sentindo?

"Na- não senhor"

Foi a minha gaguejada resposta.

"Não, você não está, então pode me explicar isso?"

Ele me arrastou pelo braço e me empurrou pra diante do espelho, minhas mãos bateram no enorme balcão das pias, vi a mão dele erguendo, e quando eu estava esperando o primeiro tapa no meu traseiro, percebi que ele fizera o movimento pra apontar para o espelho.

"Estou esperando uma explicação pra isso filho?"

"_Quase!..."_

Sussurrei soltando o ar que prendera nos pulmões na espectativa da palmada, ele deu um olhar cético para meu alívio.

"Quase o que?"

"Eu olhei para o chão envergonhado, pensei que o senhor ia me bater aqui, por quase atacar aquele casal."

"Não, meu filho, eu jamais te daria uma surra por atacar alguém, sei que o que peço a vocês é muito, é ir contra suas próprias naturezas, e tenho orgulho do progresso que você tem feito, sei que se fosse no ano passado, nós nem conseguiríamos contê-lo como fizemos hoje, e não eu não vou te bater aqui, a menos que você continue calado enquanto estou pedindo explicações, agora me diga por favor, porque seus olhos estão negros como a noite, se não há sangue humano próximo a nós agora?"

"E- eu...estou com sede".

Eu disse reunindo o máximo de som que minha boca conseguia emitir.

Ele passou as mãos nos cabelos com uma cara de '_meu Deus do céu dai-me forças pra não matar esse menino', _eu podia senti-lo acionando seu dom, para lidar com a situação.

"Preste atenção que eu vou te dar apenas uma chance pra explicar, onde diabos você estava enquanto caçávamos e porque você disse antes de sairmos que não conseguiria mais caçar de tão satisfeito?"

É isso mesmo, ele disse onde diabos, não é sempre que ouvimos um palavrão da boca santa de Carlisle Cullen, então achei melhor me apressar e usar toda a minha astúcia pra fazer a verdade parecer o mais justificável possível.

Expliquei tudo, deixando apenas a parte de como Emmett distraiu Alice, e a parte de que Edward sabia de toda verdade, eu não ia ferrar os meus irmãos que tanto me avisaram dessa confusão.

Enquanto eu dizia minhas razões ele me observava atentamente, e raramente me interrompia com um, _Humrrum,_ ou um _Humm, _eu podia ver e sentir a decepção nos seus olhos dourados, e eu devo dizer, minhas razões pareciam patéticas até pra mim, diante da gravidade do que acabara de acontecer.

Finalmente minha desculpas acabaram, e eu encerrei minhas falas esperançosamente com outro...

"Eu sinto muito, eu prometo que não vai acontecer de novo."

Ele olhou pra mim e apontou o dedo.

"Não, não vai, porque quando chegarmos em casa você vai levar umas belas de umas palmadas pra aprender a **não mentir** pra mim, e devo informá-lo, que desse vez, será sem as calças."

Eu engoli seco, e arregalei os olhos, eu nunca tinha apanhado daquele jeito, eu sempre soube que meus irmãos sim, mas nunca pensei que minha vez chegaria.

Lógico que eu já tinha apanhado nesses trinta e cinco anos de Cullen, tive até um encontro com temido cinto da disciplina, mas foi minha primeira surra, e em cima das calças, sei que parece estranho, mas foi a forma mais real de me provar que era realmente seu filho, e que se preocupava comigo tanto quanto se preocupava com os meus irmãos.

Depois, do comunicado, eu entrei em pânico, eu realmente não tinha mais nenhuma desculpa pra adiar isso, meu estoque já tinha se esgotado.

Novo na família?... eu já tinha trinta e cinco anos de Cullen.

Vergonha dele?... já até tinha aprendido a chamá-lo de papai.

Emoções descontroladas?... eu já tinha aprendido controlar até a sede.

Porque dói?... eu jamais usaria essa desculpa.

Velho de mais?... Emmett era mais velho que eu.

Não é pra tanto?... eu não era nem louco de arriscar essa depois da quase tragédia que causei.

Mas minha mãe sempre usava, eu poderia dizer a ela...Não, não, eu não ia sair correndo pra mamãe igual aos meus irmãos.

Meu pai abriu a porta e ficou de pé esperando que eu passasse por ela, ela não precisava abrir a boca, seus olhos diziam tudo, eu olhei pra baixo envergonhado e caminhei lentamente, olhando para meus sapatos, que miseravelmente me levariam a dividir um estreito espaço com ele, num gesto involuntário cobri o traseiro a passar por ele e me espremi no portal passando depressa, na tentativa de evitar o inevitável, ele agarrou meu braço e encheu a mão com a minha bunda num tapa.

Eu queria morrer de vergonha, minha família toda esperava do lado de fora, e alguns olhares curiosos e divertidos também, não havia como defender-me dizendo a todos que eu não ganhei uma surra do meu pai lá dentro, somente minha família saberia, eu tive que cruzar pela platéia humilhado sabendo o que eles pensavam, não precisava de ser o Edward pra saber disso, além do mais podia ouví-los sussurrar.

"_Ele deve ter ganhado uma boa surra."_

"_Será que foi de cinto?"_

"_Deve estar com o traseiro vermelho."_

"_Que vergonha um rapazão desses apanhando do pai."_

"_O pai tá certo você viu que bagunça lá dentro da loja."_

"_A juventude de hoje... só no cinto mesmo."_

Vozes masculinas e femininas, idosas e juvenis, tons de pena e de divertimento, gemido de compaixão e rizinhos zombeteiros, tudo isso penetravam meu ouvidos enquanto a meus pais e meus irmãos permaneciam no mais absoluto silêncio, se quer respiravam pra fingir humanidade, pelo menos até chegarmos ao estacionamento.

"Antes que o interrogatório comece...Não Esme, eu não bati no seu Anjinho, resolveremos isso em casa. Sim Rosalie, ele estava mentindo sobre caçar o suficiente. E não Emmett ele não entregou nenhum cúmplice dessa loucura, embora eu duvide muito que não haja nenhum. Nem uma palavra sobre isso, todos pra o hotel agora."

Ele disse apontando para o carro da minha mãe e abrindo a porta do dele, me pegou pelo braço com força e me empurrou para o banco de trás.

"Pai eu..."

Eu tentei falar, talvez me desculpar mais uma vez, mas fui cortado pelo seu olhar através do espelho.

Falha a tentativa verbal, tentei acalmá-lo com uma onda da minha habilidade especial.

Ele parou o carro tão calmo quanto eu provocara, e disse praticamente sorrindo.

"Pelo visto você não quer esperar que cheguemos em casa não é meu filho?"

Foi a coisa mais bizarra que eu já vi, meu pai ameaçando me dar uma surra na estrada, como se me convidasse pra tomar um sorvete, escusado seria dizer que retirei o meu manto de calma na hora, ele passou a marcha e acelerou cantando pneu.

Volta e meia eu acionava meu dom pra captar como ele se sentia, primeiro raiva, depois decepção, em seguida dúvida, e por último culpa e preocupação, só então veio o sentimento que eu mais temia vindo dele, determinação.

É sempre assim, quando qualquer um de nós apronta alguma coisa, há sempre uma esperança enquanto ele oscila entre seus sentimentos.

Às vezes ele está com tanta raiva que diz: -Não vou te bater porque estou com tanta raiva que se eu te pegar eu te mato. Vai para o seu quarto!

Quando está decepcionado ele nem fala nada, só machuca agente com aquele olhar triste pior que qualquer punição.

Já quando está em dúvida acaba apelando pra minha mãe, que devo dizer, é muito criativa pra castigos torturantes, mas é contra as temidas palmadas e surras.

E quando ele se sente culpado ou preocupado, normalmente ele gasta muito de si pensando em uma solução em reparar alguma coisa, tipo pensando _"Onde foi que eu errei?"_

Mas quando a determinação chega, não há volta, o traseiro do culpado pode se preparar pra assumir a culpa de alguma idéia idiota, pois significa que ele está determinado a não permitir que as coisas saiam do seu controle.

Eu esfregava as minhas mãos, pois o que ele sentia não oscilava mais, seu único sentimento era a mais pura determinação, resumindo, eu estava na merda.

Olhei pra fora, erguendo a cabeça pela primeira vez, eu percebi os pneus do carro numa estradinha de chão, minha curiosidade e medo lutavam por um espaço dentro de mim.

O que estávamos fazendo ali, era a pergunta que rondava a minha boca, mas o medo da resposta a impedia de sair, eu imaginei que estávamos longe da civilização pela privacidade, supus que ele desistira de esperar chegarmos em casa.

Ele abriu a porta de trás e puxou meu braço, quando me encolhi tentando sair pela outra porta.

"Venha aquiii!"

Ele comandou me arrastando para uma pequena floresta, uma reserva eu acho.

Ele rangeu os dentes tombando uma árvore, sua expressão trazia um desabafo de raiva, tive a nítida impressão que ele aproveitara o ato de ter que usar a força pra descontar na árvore o que queria fazer comigo na verdade.

Tremi com o estrondo feito pelo tronco desabando, mas ele olhou pra mim totalmente refeito, como que se estivesse acabado de descarregar uma ira reprimida.

"Não saia daqui, se você sabe o que é melhor pra você."

Ele disse me dando um leve empurrão me forçando a sentar-me no banco que ele acabara de improvisar.

Os olhos decepcionados me abandonaram ali, no meio do nada, com o coração quase batendo, esfregando as mãos como se estivessem suadas.

Eu queria por tudo correr dali, mas fugir do meu pai era sempre a pior opção, Edward e eu sabíamos disso como ninguém, nós tivemos que encarar o cinto da disciplina por desaparecer.

Eu fiquei ali lembrando da primeira surra que levei por ter fugido, Carlisle nunca tinha me batido, nem pensei que faria, nem sabia que me via realmente como seu filho.

Só tinha um ano que ele tinha me adotado eu achava que a adoção era só disfarce para a sociedade, eu mordi uma pessoa depois de muito tempo de abstinência e pensei que nunca seria perdoado ou aceito na sua família, mas quando ele me encontrou, me mostrou que ele era o meu pai, me tratando como trataria qualquer um dos seus filhos, me disse pra nunca mais fugir ou ele me daria uma surra aonde ele me encontrasse fosse aonde quer que eu estivesse.

Eu lembrava tão vividamente que podia até ouvir o cinto estralando no meu traseiro, minha mãe e Alice chorando, eu podia sentir meu rosto corando com vergonha ao encarar meus irmãos, mesmo que isso não fosse possível.

Eu fiz questão de lembrar de tudo, da dor, do constrangimento, do castigo posterior, ah sim, isso mesmo, eu ainda fiquei de castigo.

Não que eu gostasse de ficar lembrando, mas eram aquelas lembranças que me ajudavam manter meu traseiro colado naquela árvore tombada pela força do pai que provavelmente partiu em busca de uma vara detonar na minha bunda.

Eu ouvi o som dos seus passos, meus pensamentos ficaram frenéticos mas meus olhos arregalados atentos até mesmo ao movimento das folhas, encontraram uma imagem que eu não esperava.

Ele apareceu do nada com um animal suculento, o bicho estava desmaiado em seus braços, e ele trazia um olhar de compaixão que me virou do avesso.

Eu não era mais um filho mentiroso e desobediente, eu era só um menino com fome.

"Beba..."

Ele disse com os olhos marejados de veneno.

Agarrei o animal com tanta sede, que em apenas um minuto não lhe restava nada, nem se quer me sujei com o sangue.

Eu estava ainda de joelhos em frete a carcaça, quando senti o dedo do meu pai embaixo do meu queixo.

Impulsionando meu rosto pra cima, ele analisou meu olhos, provavelmente dourados, vi uma lágrima rolar no seu rosto, e ele disse suavemente.

"Eu te amo meu filho."

Mesmo com o rosto erguido, meus olhos olhos caíram em constrangimento, eu acabara de decepcionar o homem que era meu pai em todos os sentidos que se pudesse imaginar, por um simples capricho de Alice, uma surra era o mínimo que eu merecia.

"Eu também te amo, me desculpe por decepcioná-lo."

Eu falei tão baixo que ele só ouviu por ter uma audição de vampiro.

Ele pegou meu braço e me guiou de volta para o tronco estendido no chão, sentou-se comigo começou uma palestra sobre responsabilidade e confiança.

Todos o clichês foram utilizados, a confiança é como cristal e blá blá blá, grandes poderes trazem grandes responsabilidades, a vida é uma prioridade, etc...

"São clichês, mas isso não significa que não sejam reais, eu tento guiá-los para uma existência que valha a pena, que some no mundo ou até multipliquem, mas jamais vou admitir que subtraiam."

Eu tentei me defender, ele sempre nos dá a oportunidade de falar.

"Pai, não era minha intenção quebrar sua confiança nem mentir pra você, sabe o quanto o senhor e minha família são importantes pra mim."

Ele balançou a cabeça em negação e frustração, como se eu não estivesse entendendo seu ponto.

"Todas as vidas são tão importantes quanto nós, cada vida que salvo no hospital, é tão importante pra mim quanto aquelas que eu poupo, ou que vocês poupam por meus ensinamentos."

Eu permaneci calado, olhando para minhas mãos, absorvendo o que ele estava esclarecendo e agradecendo o fato de ele não cobrar o meu olhar como quase sempre fazia.

"Tem noção de quantas famílias inteiras existem, por que não me alimentei de seus patriarcas, ou mesmo vocês, famílias com médicos que hoje salvam outras vidas, com professores que ensinam, policiais que protegem, bombeiros, artistas... é isso que é ser humano filho, não é o que você come, ou como se move ouve ou enxerga, e sim como você utiliza isso em benefício dos outros.

Mesmo que ele não tenha pedido, ergui a cabeça, e mostrei a ele através do meu olhar que eu tinha compreendido cada palavra, mas permaneci em silêncio permitindo que ele continuasse seus ensinamentos.

"Pus você na escola esse ano, não apenas pra disfarçar, mas para você aprender, não lições em livros, mas sim a conviver com os outros e a se importar com alguém mais que Alice seus pais e seus irmãos."

Eu tentei acalmá-lo e fazê-lo ver que eu entendera tudo, mas fazê-lo ver também meu ponto de vista, passei as mãos no cabelo e controlei ao máximo meus hormônios adolescentes pra não parecer desrespeitoso.

"Pai eu me importo, mas pensei que tudo pudesse dar certo, eu não queria varrer o sorriso do rosto da Lice."

Ele jogou as mão para o ar ficando de pé, depois cruzou os braços

"Deus Jasper! Dar certo? Qual era a chance que isso tinha de dar certo? E aposto que Alice não está sorrindo agora, está?"

Mantive os hormônios no lugar, mas isso me custou todas as forças do meu dom.

"Eu pensei que eu podia, ninguém acredita em mim, o senhor sempre diz que o primeiro quem deve acreditar em nós, somos nós mesmos, eu quero ser como você e não ter que me preocupar com em que velocidade batem os corações das pessoas, eu quero fazer minha companheira feliz como o senhor faz e não trazer um impedimento cada vez que ela está feliz."

Eu acabei ficando de pé e comecei a gesticular.

"Toda vez é a mesma coisa, tudo que ela quer nunca pode ser feito por que... Jasper tem que caçar, Jasper não está bem, Jasper ainda não pode, Jas-...

Ele colocou o dedo em minha boca, me silenciando.

"Meu filho você a faz feliz, você faz sua mãe feliz, seus irmãos, e a mim, não só feliz, como também orgulhoso, sempre que vejo você lutando pra resistir me lembro de mim mesmo no meu primeiro ano, eu nem se quer experimentei, não consigo se quer imaginar o quanto é difícil pra você parar depois de tanto tempo."

Ele falava com uma voz tão calma que tinha mais poder de tranquilizar do que o meu dom.

"Mas você precisa respeitar seus limites, eu sou seu pai e é meu dever te ajudar com isso, e pra isso você precisa me obedecer e eu preciso confiar em você."

Eu olhei pra baixo, ainda mais envergonhado, como um menino desobediente, levando uma broca.

"Eu prometo não fazer isso de novo, de hoje em diante, eu sempre vou dizer ao senhor como estou antes de sair, aconteça o que acontecer."

Ele deu um sorriso, o primeiro depois do acontecido, depois me pegou pelos ombros.

"Vamos filho, sua mãe e Alice já devem estar nervosas com a nossa demora."

Eu sorri pra ele e no caminho de volta para o carro ele me disse satisfeito.

"Obrigado por dizer que quer ser como eu, como seu pai, é muito importante pra mim."

"Não precisa agradecer, é a mais pura verdade."

Nós rimos depois que ele me deu um abraço ele deu apenas mais dois passos e já estava com a maçaneta, eu fiquei parado e pensei em aproveitar seu bom humor.

"Papai?"

Ainda de costas ele apenas murmurou

"Humm?"

"Você ainda vai me bater quando chegarmos em casa?"

Ele entrou no carro e respondeu com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

"Pode apostar sua existência nisso."

Eu baixei a cabeça em derrota e entrei no carro antes que ele mandasse.

Valeu a pena tentar, imaginei que talvez o discurso dele e minhas promessa pudessem ter dado um fim na situação, mas trinta e cinco anos já deviam ter me ensinado que jamais algo como aquilo passaria com uma simples bronca.

A viagem foi silenciosa, quando chegamos ao hotel minha família e nossas malas estavam já no saguão esperando por nós.

Alice me abraçou, meu pai beijou o rosto preocupado da minha mãe, Rose estava sentada no colo de Emmett, e Edward estava emburrado com os braços cruzados e uma tromba enorme.

"Vamos, crianças?"

Edward saiu na frente pisando firme como uma criança mimada, meu pai olhou pra minha mãe com um olhar confuso

"Eu vou querer saber?"

"O monumento e o livro, eu disse a ele que não vamos."

Minha mãe informou, fazendo meu pai rolar os olhos.

"Oh me Deus, de novo essa obsessão, temos problemas maiores pra resolver. Alice e Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett, Mexam-se!"

Olhei para Alice, meus olhos denunciavam que eu queria saber do que se tratava o assunto sobre Edward.

"Uma palavra, Titanic."

Olhei pra ela com um suspiro fundo, dando graças a Deus por não ter nada a ver com aquilo.

Naquele ano, os destroços do RMS Titanic foram encontrados, e Edward ficou obsecado com a idéia de mergulhar até lá, minha mãe o proibiu, e meu pai pra acabar com a manha dele, prometera levá-lo para visitar o monumento feito em homenagem as vítimas e tentar encontrar um exemplar do livro escrito a 14 anos antes da tragédia, que estranhamente descreve o naufrágio, eu não sei bem o porque mas meu irmão era obsecado com o navio.

"Por que o papai não o leva de uma vez?"

Eu quis saber enquanto meus irmãos e eu pegávamos as nossas malas.

"Jazz, esqueceu que o monumento é em Washington D.C.? Não fazem nem 50 anos que eles moraram lá nas mediações"

Alice disse com uma voz que fazia parecer algo óbvio.

"Mas não foi no interior?"

Eu insisti ao fato de que Washington D.C. Provavelmente não oferecesse nenhuma exposição.

"Forks, foi em Forks, no estado de Washington."

Falou minha irmã com uma voz cansada, como se o assunto a estivesse irritando.

"E o papai tem razão, mesmo distante ainda é muito perigoso voltar ao mesmo país."

Ela não perderia mais uma grande oportunidade de criticar o irmãozinho xarope.

"É mesmo a cara do Edward, toda vez que acontece algo que não tem nada a ver com ele, ele dá um jeito de chamar a atenção pra si, o aniversário de Alice arruinado, você prestes a ganhar uma surra e quem tá de bico é o caçulinha."

Ela disse olhando pra mim e empurrando mais uma mala no peito de Emmett.

"Aaah! Deixa o menino Linda! Ele tá é precisando de uma namorada pra …"

Meu irmão disse um pouco alto demais e foi interrompido pela minha mãe.

"Eeeemmett!"

Meu pai que estava explicando pela milésima vez ao Edward sobre ter a eternidade pra esperar, voltou o olhar pra nós e repreendeu pela demora.

"Eu não vou falar de novo, os quatro no carro **agora**!"

Ele disse a palavra_ agora_ entre os dentes e fez com que em menos de dois minutos, os carros já estivessem ligados rumo ao aeroporto de Heathrow_._

O alívio de não ter nada a ver com a chateação do meu irmão não diminuiu muito o meu desconforto, eu posso dizer, que pior do que levar uma surra, é ser avisado dela com antecedência.

"Edward, você também vai querer umas palmadas quando chegarmos em casa?"

Meu pai me fez meu irmãozinho tremer um ,não, no banco da frente, mas eu não fiquei muito atrás, e tremi com o uso da palavra _também._

"Então sugiro que desamarre essa cara."

Emmett riu e meu pai nem precisou dizer nada pra fazê-lo tremer, bastou olhar pelo espelho.

No avião, pelo menos eu pude sentar-me com Alice, mas ela já estava ficando incomodada, pois eu não conseguia parar de me mexer, nem parecia um vampiro, parecia mais uma criança com vontade de fazer xixi, só de pensar que meu pai ia bater direto na minha bunda, sem as calças, não só ia doer, como seria humilhante demais pra o filho durão.

Eu queria perguntar a ela, se era só uma ameaça ele tirar minhas calças, talvez tivesse só me assustando no calor da raiva lá no banheiro, afinal ele não tinha me criado igual aos meus irmãos, eu não era seu filho de veneno, embora eu fosse tão seu filho como qualquer um dos outros.

Ah... quem eu estava querendo enganar? Ele não iria descumprir uma promessa de punição, eu realmente queria perguntar a ela, mas de forma alguma eu ia pedir a minha garota pra verificar logo minha própria humilhação, e ainda por cima me dizer sobre ela, é lógico que ela poderia já ter olhado, mas não era eu quem iria perguntar e fazê-la falar sobre isso justamente comigo.

Chegamos ao aeroporto em silêncio e a viagem pra casa foi um inferno de tensão, dessa vez eu é quem estava no banco da frente, lógico que por ordem do meu pai.

Emmett e Edward, que normalmente viriam cutucando um ao outro no banco de trás, vieram calados e sem se tocar, chegaram até e por alguns presentes entre eles para não cederem a tentação.

A quietude dos meus pais desde o aeroporto denunciava que tinham discutido sobre minha punição dentro do avião, e todos conhecem a postura do meu pai quando ele já perdeu a paciência, por incrível que pareça, até o Emmett.

Assim que o carro parou meus irmãos desapareceram pelas portas laterais como raios pra dentro de casa.

Minha irmã desceu do carro nitidamente puxando Alice que provavelmente pretendia ficar.

Minha mãe ficou parada ali e meu pai me deu um olhar gelado.

"Vá para o seu quarto."

Minha mãe me deu um abraço carinhoso ao passar por ela, mas não disse nada.

Eu sai lentamente e ao passar pela sala, tive minha resposta, as vozes dos meu pais ainda eram nítidas aos meus ouvidos e o que era pior, nítidas pra todos na sala.

"_Sem as calças sim Esme, o constrangimento faz parte da punição."_

"_Mas dê mais um tempo pra ele, já é constrangedor apanhar do pai como um adolescente comum, qualquer adolescente se acha velho demais pra isso, e ele não está com você desde de sempre como os outros."_

"_Esme querida, essa discussão sobre tempo não tem mais efeito nenhum, já está muito gasta, se fossemos humanos e tivéssemos adotado ele ainda bebê, ele já teria me dado netos, são 35 anos de paternidade, já está mais do que na hora do seu Anjinho perder alguns privilégios."_

"_Eu nunca posso tomar partido em nada, eu também sou mãe dele a 35 anos sabia?"_

"_Sabia sim senhora, e sei também, que você está tentando protegê-lo e mimá-lo como fez com Edward, Rosalie e Emmett."_

"_Auto lá! Quem transformou a Rosalie em uma vampirinha mimada foi você, e está fazendo mesmo com Alice."_

"_Meu amor, não vamos ficar aqui discutindo quem mimou a quem, vamos admitir que nossos filhos são cinco adolescentes mimados que tem tudo que querem só de pensar, e é justamente por isso temos que impor limites, e você sabe muito bem como faço isso, eu não sou o líder de um covém, não posso expulsá-los do castelo, ou torturá-los ou matá-los, eu sou um pai, e tudo que me resta é dar umas boas palmadas no traseiro do meu filho, e é isso que eu vou fazer."_

"_Tudo bem, mas vá com calma por favor, sabe que ele não se entrega fácil as lágrimas, não vá bater na criança até ele chorar."_

"_Rsrsrs...Esme, você precisa decidir se ele é adolescente ou criança, e além do mais, não há sentido em uma palmada sem lágrimas."_

Ouvimos passos, olhei para meus irmãos, e todos disfarçaram estar estar ouvindo a conversa alheia, eu congelei de vergonha, o fato de não termos sangue pra envermelhar as bochechas não significa não a sentimos esfriar.

"**Não mandei você pra o seu quarto?**"

Fui pego em flagrante, meu pai me viu ainda no meio da escada.

"Vocês ainda vão se dar mal em ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros."

Minha mãe repreendeu o disfarce fajuto dos outros.

Entrei no meu quarto e sentei na minha cama, meus joelhos subiam e desciam com o movimentos inquietos dos meus pés, minhas mãos nervosas se esfregavam constantemente, meus olhos me traiam se enchendo de veneno, o fato de meus irmãos não estarem me vendo não me dava forças pra resistir, toda vez que que eles estavam comigo eu era uma muralha de bravura, mas no momento eu parecia um bebê tão chorão quanto eles.

Meu pai bateu na porta me fazendo pular e enxugar os olhos depressa.

"Entre..."

Eu disse tentando inutilmente não tremer a voz.

Meu pai entrou e sentou-se na beira da cama sem nenhuma palavra e bateu no colo olhando pra mim.

"_Oh merda! No colo?"_

Era o cúmulo da humilhação pra mim, tratado como uma criança de cinco.

Naqueles longos 35 anos eu já tinha apanhado, a primeira vez foi logo no escritório com o cinto da disciplina, a segunda foi por ficar ouvindo meus pais decidirem uma punição de Alice e Rose, a terceira, foram umas varadas junto com meus irmãos por brigarmos no quintal, a quarta foi umas palmadas por encher o armário das garotas de baratas, mas meu pai não desceu as minhas calças só a dos meus irmãos, e foi cada um no seu quarto.

"Pai, precisa mesmo ser assim? Eu juro que eu sinto muito, muito mesmo."

Eu comecei a implorar, não era do meu feitio implorar pra não apanhar, como meus irmãos normalmente faziam, mas eu estava implorando era pra não ser humilhado tirando minha roupa e deitando no colo do meu pai, sem tirar o fato que ele estava disposto a me fazer chorar.

"Já está decidido filho, não há mais o que dizer, já conversamos o suficiente lá na floresta, agora tire as calças e deite no meu colo."

Ouvi-lo dizer em voz alta fez eu me sentir um bebê.

"Paaai, por favor, eu não sou nenhuma criança."

Ele riu sem humor.

"Jasper esta é a desculpa mais antiga que eu já ouvi, eu ouço isso a mais de 60 anos."

Eu tinha que dizer a ele que estava com vergonha de ficar pelado mas eu não encontrava as palavras.

"Mas é que..."

"É o quê Jasper?"

"É que você nunca me viu, é... você sabe..."

"Nunca vi o seu traseiro você quer dizer, imagino que você não tenha nada de diferente dos seus irmãos ou meus pacientes, por Deus Jasper, eu sou médico e sou seu pai."

"Mas com os meninos foi diferente, você foi médico do Edward e cuidou de Emmett, os ensinou a se vestirem nessa nova vida eles são seus filhos de veneno você cuidou deles quando eram recém nascidos."

Eu dizia totalmente constrangido, eu só queria que o chão se abrisse e me engolisse.

"Filho, eu sei que é constrangedor, mas o constrangimento faz parte da punição, eu quero que você se lembre da próxima vez do que passou e nunca mais volte a cometer esse erro novamente."

Eu fiquei congelado, eu não sabia o que fazer, aquilo estava mesmo prestes a acontecer e eu não pudia fazer nada a respeito.

"Jasper tire logo estas calças e venha aqui! Ou eu mesmo terei que fazê-lo?"

Eu arregalei os olhos e comecei a desfazer o cinto tremendo, eu me xingava por dentro, eu queria ser capaz de socar minha própria cara por tamanha estupidez, Alice merece tudo, mas passar por tudo aquilo por causa de um maldito vestido já era demais. Quero dizer, não é como se ela realmente precisasse daquela droga de vestido estranho, ela ganhou presentes suficientes para 100 aniversários.

Eu abri o zíper e vi o tecido da minha cueca azul, eu já estava morrendo só de ver minha barguilha aberta na frente dele, eu fixei os olhos em derrota e desci as calças até os Joelhos.

Meus irmãos as vezes contavam das punições um dos outros, eu eu sempre soube que era assim e depois meu pai puxava a cueca na hora da surra.

Eu me atrapalhei todo, eu devia ter feito isso perto do seu colo, como eu poderia andar até ele com as calças nos joelhos?

"Tudo filho."

Ele orientou ou ver minha dificuldade, eu vergonhosamente tirei os sapatos e puxei cada perna pronto pra chorar de tanto embaraço, quando a voz do meu pai me surpreendeu.

"Eu disse tudo filho."

Ele não podia estar falando sério, será que aquilo era um tipo de ritual de primeira vez?

Eu pus o dedo no cós da minha cueca e não pude impedir a primeira lágrima de cair.

Eu puxei lentamente me virando de costas, quase caí pra tirá-las pelos pés, eu me cobri com as mãos e fiquei ali parado, só de meias e camisa, com a bochecha riscada de veneno, esperando por uma palmada histórica, me sentindo totalmente vulnerável.

"Aqui Jasper..."

Ele disse dando tapinhas na sua perna, eu quis desaparecer, meu pai já estava impaciente e rapidamente agarrou meus braços e me puxou paro seu colo jogando a metade do meu corpo em cima da cama, deixando minhas pernas penduradas, e minha bunda na mira da sua mão.

PLAFT*!

A primeira palmada veio e eu cerrei os dentes, ela veio seguida pela pergunta.

"**Por que você está apanhando Jasper Cullen?**"

PLAFT**! PLAFT***! Umm...

Mais duas palmadas mais fortes vieram cobrando uma resposta.

"Porque eu... umm... menti."

**E?** PLAFT*! Ooou!

"Desobede...ci."

**Isso mesmo!** PLAFT*! PLAFT*! PLAFT*!" Oo

**Quando** PLAFT*!

**Eu disser** PLAFT*! uum

**Pra você** PLAFT*!

**Ficar **PLAFT*!

**Por perto** PLAFT*! Ooo

**Eu quero dizer **PLAFT*!

**Por **PLAFT*!

**Perto **PLAFT*! Uum

**Entendeu? **PLAFT*! PLAFT*!

**Entendeu?** PLAFT*! PLAFT*!

PLAFT*! PLAFT*! En- ten- di.

Eu já tinha contado mais de 20 tapas na minha bunda e doía como o inferno, assim como a vergonha, quantas vezes eu tinha rido dos meus irmãos por aquilo, e lá estava eu, vulnerável como uma criança quase chorando de dor, eu cerrava os dentes soltando apenas algum gemidos com vergonha de chorar, mas se meu pai pudesse ver o meu rosto poderia ver as lágrimas que riscavam o minhas bochechas.

PLAFT*! PLAFT*! PLAFT*! UMMmm... PLAFT*! PLAFT*! ai...

PLAFT*! PLAFT*! Ooo

PLAFT*! PLAFT*! PLAFT*! PLAFT*! Humm...

PLAFT*! PLAFT*! PLAFT*! PLAFT*! PLAFT*! Aaaaaauuuuu...

Já eram quase 50 e eu não podia aguentar mais, e o gemido da minha boca voluntariamente se transformou em um grito.

PLAFT*! PLAFT*! Por favoooooor, pára papai, páraaaaaaa.

PLAFT*! Eu sinto muuuito!

Ele normalmente para quando eu começo finalmente a chorar, mas dessa vez ele achou que seria uma ótima oportunidade pra mais uma palestra.

**Nunca** PLAFT*! Aaaaaaiiii!

**mais** PLAFT*! OOOOooooo!

**minta** PLAFT*! **pra mim** PLAFT*! Tá booooom

**quando eu mandar** PLAFT*! Eu sinto muuuuuito!

**você caçar você vai** PLAFT*! Desculpa papai eu vooooou

**Nunca mais me desobedeça **PLAFT*! PLAFT*! PLAFT*! Nunca mais papai eu promeeeeeetoooo!

Eu me senti tão infantil chorando daquele jeito, mas estar no colo do meu daquele jeito com a bunda em chamas, somado ao fato de que ele não parou de me bater como eu chorei, só me fez querer chorar ainda mais, a única coisa que diferenciava de um fedelho era o tamanho.

PLAFT*! Aiaiai- aiai aaaaaiiiiii

PLAFT*! Aiaiaiai

PLAFT*! PARA PAPAI AIIIIII!

PLAFT*! PLAFT*! Aaaaaaaaaaaiiiii!

Nos últimos gritos eu cheguei até a sacudir as pernas, não era só por estar pelado que eu estava morrendo de vergonha, era também o fato de que Carlisle nunca tinha me ouvido chorar e implorar daquele jeito.

Ele parou finalmente, me puxando sentado e me abraçando, o alívio de ter parado a surra e me dado um abraço de perdão, me fez esquecer da minha situação.

Eu era só um garoto no colo do meu pai, protegido e amado, protegido de minhas próprias ações, e amado por ele, eu senti o quanto eu poderia ter posto tudo a perder, se não fosse o meu pai, a doçura daquele sangue já estaria amargando na minha alma como sempre fez, eu estaria vagando com nojo e medo de mim mesmo por toda eternidade.

Mas a compaixão de Carlisle me levou até aquele momento, eu estava envolvido nos seus braços como um menino, e eu preferia estar ali com o traseiro em chamas envergonhado, do que longe de todo o amor que me cercava.

Bem baixinho eu podia ouvir as lágrimas da mulher que sempre seria minha mãe e que sempre sofreria com cada erro e punição minha, mais um motivo pra eu me envergonhar.

Além do seu choro, não se ouvia mais nada, nem se quer a respiração dos meus irmãos, o que não significava que não ririam de mim até se cansarem, quando tudo estivesse bem, era sempre assim na hora h todos se compadecem, mas depois começam as provocações, sobre almofadas pra sentar, sobre chorar como um bebê, sobre bumbum de fora e tudo que típicos irmãos irritantes tem direito, até os companheiros entram na dança, e o pior que nem posso reclamar, eu fui o pior de todos na semana passada quando Edward apanhou.

Meu pai beijou minha testa e disse que me amava quando me colocou de pé.

Eu já estava me curvando pra pegar minha roupa quando sua voz me parou.

"Não senhor, Major, no canto com o nariz da parede até eu mandar você sair, use esse tempo pra refletir sobre a influência que a sua disciplina tem na vida dos outros.

"Sim senhor."

Eu disse derrotado e fui para o canto com a cabeça baixa, ele saiu e eu não ouvi a maçaneta da porta sendo travada.

Esperei um pouco pra verificar, movi a cabeça com cuidado quando seu aroma não estava mais presente, e percebi que a porta estava levemente entreaberta, não o suficiente para que alguém me visse mais ainda assim me trazendo um frio na barriga de vulnerabilidade eu estava pelado no canto de um quarto com a porta destravada, mas o que eu ouvi em seguida me trouxe um pouquinho de tranquilidade.

"_Não quero ninguém lá em cima, nem você Alice, Jasper está de castigo."_

"_Enquanto isso quero saber quem mais estava a par dessa história absurda."_

"_**Eu não sabia de nada."**_

Ouvi as vozes das meninas em uníssono.

"_Ah sim, a pequena reuniãozinha debaixo da escada não é mesmo?"_

"_RESPONDAM VOCÊS DOIS!"_

Eu pulei com o grito, em seguida apertei os olhos com os dois tapas que eu ouvi.

"_As chaves dos carros dos dois e sem TV por uma semana, agora direto para seus quartos até segunda ordem."_

Eu sabia que depois dessa eles não perderiam a oportunidade de dar aquela espiadinha, eu pude sentir seus aromas e seu divertimento no corredor, depois a porta rangeu e eu pude ouvir suas vozes.

Em- "Olha só quem perdeu o privilégio de apanhar sobre as calças."

Ed- "É... quem é o fedelho com a bunda de fora agora?"

Js- "Saiam daqui vocês dois!"

"_**EMMETT E EDWARD CULLEN! Já estou subindo aí!"**_

Passaram-se duas horas, quando finalmente ouvi a porta abrir, mas havia uma coisa errada não era o cheiro do meu pai, era... o cheiro... da minha...

"MÃE!"

Eu gritei cobrindo a frete com a as duas mãos e me encolhendo com a bunda pra parede.

"Ah garoto! Deixa de coisa, eu sou sua mãe, seu pai disse que você pode se vestir e sair do canto, mas ficará no quarto como seus irmãos até que ele diga que pode sair, nada de ligar a TV e ele pediu as chaves do carro."

Ela disse me entregando uma cueca e uma calça de pijama, pra minha morte, esperou que eu me vestisse, pra me dar um abraço.

"Meu Anjinho, você está bem?"

"Sim mamãe."

Eu respondi tão carinhosamente quanto ela perguntou.

"Nunca mais me faça passar por isso meu Anjo, eu pensei que eu fosse morrer quando ouvi você chorar.

Ela disse tirando o cabelo da minha testa.

"Desculpe mamãe, eu prometo **Nunca mais.**"

~FIM~

**A/N: Essa fic ñ foi nada fácil, a cada história que escrevo tenho que pesquisar nas minhas própias para que nenhuma desminta a outra, resolvi contar a primeira vez que Jasper apanhou sem as calças, achei que seria interessante não apenas contar uma punição, mas que fosse uma punição em especial, algum tipo de primeira vez, já que Jasper é um personagem mais complexo, devido seus antigos hábitos e o fato de ser adotado, espero que tenha conseguido por a emoção que pretendia, escolhi o ano de 1985 para que se passasse a história, decidi não revelar em números por que achei que vocês gostariam de ficar tentando descobrir, sempre olho as datas no link linha do tempo no site Twilight Brasil, segundo eles Jasper e Alice foram adotados em 1950.**

**Curiosidades**

**A estilista citada por Alice - Na época em que o marido de Vivienne Westwood era produtor da banda Sex Pistols, uma das primeiras grandes bandas punks existentes. Como Vivienne vestia aquela, entre outras bandas, ficou conhecida como "estilista-punk", título que é atribuído a ela até hoje. **

**O livro que Edward almeja é real - 14 anos antes da trágica viagem, um escritor de nome Morgan Robertson (n. 1861 - m. 1915) escreveu uma livro dramático intitulado de _Futilidade_ (Original: _Futility, or the Wreck of the Titan_), que narrava a história de um navio de nome _Titan_, considerado indestrutível, que em uma noite fria de Abril - tal e qual como foi com Titanic - choca-se com um iceberg e afunda. O mais assombroso é que tanto o número de mortes referido na história, como a capacidade do navio fictício, e a maioria das características técnicas do _Titan_ eram exatamente iguais às do Titanic. **

**O estátua de Granito em Washington D.C. - Em _Titanic_, de 1997 (dirigido por James Cameron), há uma cena em que os actores Leonardo Di Caprio e Kate Winslet imitam, como seus personagens, a pose do monumento em homenagem as vítimas do naufrágio do RMS Titanic.**

Foram postadas algumas fotos no álbum de SM no Orkut nelluca's world


End file.
